


Bump 'N' Grind

by QueenCurphy



Series: The daily sex-anigans of the MacManus brothers [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Curphy, Dirty Talk, Dry Entry, Dry Humping, Lack of Lubrication, Lap Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex on the Subway, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, The Old Lady Is On To Them, Train Sex, Twincest, conphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush hour subway journeys are pretty much boring, unless you're Connor and Murphy MacManus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump 'N' Grind

It's a rule on the subway that everyone obeys religiously; always look down or at your newspaper, god forbid you ever make eye contact with another person.

Even the sight of a grown man sat on another man's lap didn't catch anybody's attention on the busy train. Connor sat pinned under his brother's bony backside, wincing every time he shuffled and nudged his crotch; Murphy could never stay still for longer than two minutes. The subway train was always packed to the brink during rush hour and Murphy had insisted he was sitting down in the last seat; the twins had squabbled over the remaining space and Connor had won, until Murphy laughed deviously and plonked himself down on his brother. 

The train swayed and jolted, letting two people off for every six that piled on, Connor grumbled as he realised how long this journey home was going to take. Then that obnoxious brother of his pushed back again, rubbing against his cock in just the right way; now Connor was stuck on a crowded train with an aching hard-on. 

Maybe he should teach his dear brother a lesson, in front of all these people? 

His mouth altered from a grimace to a sharp, sly smirk; yeh, he was gonna make his brother squirm and wither like a fucking teenage girl for all the passengers to see.

His hands slipped and slithered like snakes after their prey, smoothing up Murphy's hips and sliding underneath the hem of his pea coat. Murphy stilled, muscles in his thighs and back stiffening; a small huff of air leaving his throat. Connor's thumbs circled up and under his shirt, hands reaching across the patchy hair on Murphy's stomach, their destination his brother's zipper. The noise of the zipper being opened was a low dragging growl but the rickety train disguised it, no one heard. Murphy responded with another push backwards, his ass rubbing over the throbbing erection trapped in Connor's jeans. The sigh of pleasure rolling from Connor's tongue went unheard too, everyone was too busy being antisocial to even care what was going on. 

Connor leaned close to his brothers shoulder, mouth brushing against his ear, "Lift tha' gorgeous arse of yours for me." 

Murphy groaned softly, using his feet to push up ever so slightly so Connor could pull this jeans down, along with his boxer briefs, to bunch around his thighs; his long coat keeping all naked skin concealed from the front. Connor ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he glared at the strip of exposed, pale skin that only he could see from his angle. He made quick work of discreetly releasing his cock from his jeans, just through his open zipper; he wanted Murphy to feel the bite of the zip on his ass. His right hand ran back under Murphy's shirt to his waist, his left holding himself in position as he pulled Murphy down onto him. The sensation of filling Murphy with no lubrication was a little uncomfortable, but the hiss Murphy tried to muffle by biting the collar of his coat made his cock twitch inside his walls.

He was teaching Murphy a lesson, and in all honesty the dark-haired brother enjoyed the pain more than he should. Pain was Murphy's thing, like Connor's was being the dominant one, the one in charge. 

Connor remained still, fully seated in Murphy who was now clenching around Connor, spurring him on. Connor bit his lip with a dark smile, he was making his brother squirm already. After enjoying the feel of Murphy's hot walls around him for a moment, Connor clamped his hand parallel to his other on Murphy's waist and pulled him back, flush against his chest. Murphy gulped and whimpered, head hanging back against his brothers chin.

"Connor please, move, fuckin' do somethin!" He whispered hoarsely, just loud enough for only Connor to hear him.

"No, Murph. I want ya to do all the work, earn your seat on this train." His voice was gruff, thick with arousal.

Murphy felt Connor push his waist forwards, his ass sliding forward with it and then he understood. He set a slow, soft rhythm, rolling his hips like some two-penny whore. Connor had come all over his hand to many a daydream of Murphy dancing for him like one of those girls in the strip clubs, and the way he moved his hips now stirred up those fantasies. 

Connor's cock pulsed and ached inside Murphy, the feel of his brothers muscles working around him drove him stir-crazy. Connor soon realised HE was the one giving everything away with his desperate groaning and lip biting; wasn't it supposed to be Murphy withering and moaning on HIS dick? 

An idea came to Connor and without warning he lifted Murphy's backside and subtly changed his angle; he slammed Murphy down hard onto his cock, feeling his leaking head hit that beautiful bundle of nerves deep inside his twin. Murphy couldn't stop the strangled moan that fell from his mouth, and Connor gasped as an old lady across from them snapped her head up for a moment before returning to her magazine. 

That had been close, in fact it was fucking excellent; the panic of someone finding out what the twins were up to had left a buzz of adrenaline pulsing in Connor's dick. 

"Louder Murphy, scream louder for me darlin" he husked into his hair.

Connor repeated the last motion, fingers digging roughly into Murphy's milky skin, he hoped to find bruises there later; he hit his brother's prostate again and again, his zipper scraping against Murphy's skin. Murphy groaned louder, followed by a noise that could only be described as delicious.

"Mmph Ughhh fuck Conn!"

The loud yell of pleasure was unmistakable, and the old lady looked again, along with a couple more passengers; Connor felt Murphy stop abruptly, and although he had ceased moving, he squeezed his muscles hard against Connor's cock. The feeling was absolutely amazing. The passengers went back to staring at their feet, a look of confusion on their faces; and then Murphy continued without hesitation. He didn't wait for Connor to move him, he slammed down of his own accord, riding Connor close to his climax; the overwhelming, tantalising build of euphoria was too much for Connor, and he knew he was going to come sooner rather than later. 

"Are ya gonna come all over yaself for me Murph. C'mon darlin, c'mon." Connor's raised breath blew heat into Murphy's ear, coaxing him to his orgasm, "Want ya to keep me mess in ya when I fill ya, gonna clean ya up with me tongue when we get home."

That was all it took for Murphy to clamp his teeth onto his collar as he shot ropes of come up his stomach, a shrill cry of pleasure trapped in his throat. Connor pushed his brother flush against his lap and chest, arm wrapping around his stomach as he pounded fast and hard into Murphy's fluttering hole. He stilled as his orgasm ripped through him, biting down onto Murphy's shoulder and growling hoarsely, coating his brothers walls with his seed. 

The brothers remained still for a moment, Connor's cock softening slowly before slipping out of Murphy. Connor stuffed his sensitive member back into his pants, nudging Murphy's shoulder with his chin, "Put yaself away ya dirty slut." He murmured, a playful smile gracing his lips. 

The remainder of the journey was rode out in silence, both men tense with anticipation; cleaning Murphy up was going to be the icing on the cake.

And maybe Murphy would get a little violent and take Connor hard and rough on the kitchen table.

Connor would like that very much.


End file.
